Chocolate Rose
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: Another Valentines day oneshot. My V-day 2010 contribution. Rated T for safety.


_Chocolate rose_

"It looks perfect on you Amy!" Said Cream, she was delighted with how the outfit suited Amy. Cream had made it with a bit of help from her mother, Vanilla, as a Valentines day gift for her hedgehog friend.

"Thanks Cream, it looks perfect!" The dress was a long sleeved one, and was longer than the one she usually wore, the hem was at her knees, and it wasn't red. It was a nice, milk chocolate brown with little red roses embroidered around the neck, hem, and cuffs. Amy hugged the rabbit. "You're always so thoughtful." She said, smiling affectionately at her young friend.

"Oh Amy, I know that you would have done that for me if you weren't so busy chasing Sonic, or helping save the world all the time." Cheese put in a "chao" to signify his agreement.

"Ah but that's where you are wrong. Wait here a moment." Amy went to the kitchen and retrieved the box she had brought with her. "Open it Cream!" Inside Cream discovered a small coat for Cheese, and a pretty light purple dress. Cream gasped.

"These are so nice miss Amy! I didn't know you could sew or embroider!" There were little normal and hero chao embroidered on the hem of the dress and the cuffs for Cream, for Cheese, there were little red bows against the brown. Cheese hugged the coat and floated around with it wrapped in his arms.

Cream giggled. "You're supposed to wear it Cheese!" She pried it out of his arms and put it on him. He chao-ed happily and ate a biscuit. Cream dashed upstairs then came down in the dress. "Do I look good Amy?" She asked anxiously.

"Of course!" Said Amy, hugging her friend again.

"Do you think Tails will like it?" Amy glanced out the window.

"He's coming now, why don't you ask him yourself?" Tails had finally asked Cream on a date, and Sonic had secretly asked Amy on one too, but she declined. The blue hedgehog had been surprised, but hadn't pushed her. Amy had gradually lost interest in Sonic, and stopped following him.

She wasn't chasing the guy she liked, but she was finding out everything she could about him, and finding the social networks Rouge had set him up on. There was going to be a Valentines day party at Sonic's, it would start after Tails and Cream finished their date, or, if they took longer than expected, would start while the guests waited for them to arrive. Shadow would be there, Sonic had persuaded him to come, and Amy couldn't wait to see him. She had a special gift for him, a charm bracelet. It had small pictures of the whole gang, and Maria and Gerald on it. In between there were small roses made of sapphires. Amy had managed to find out that Maria's favorite flowers had been roses, and she knew Maria was usually in a blue dress, so that's why the flowers were sapphire.

The shade of blue Maria wore was light blue she knew, but she decided on sapphires instead of topaz or something similar. "Amy?" Cream waved a hand in front of her face. Amy snapped out of her trance.

"Yes Cream?"

"Mr. Shadow's here, he said he's going to take you to the party." Amy's eyes widened in surprise. Shadow walked into the room, as calm and silent as ever. This made Amy remember a dream she had had, where all of them were characters from Pride and Prejudice, by Jane Austen. She almost giggled as she remembered that Shadow had been Mr. Darcy, and she had been Elizabeth, while Rouge had been Jane and Knuckles had been Mr. Bingley.

"Rose." Said Shadow quietly.

"Hi Shadow, Cream said you're taking me to the party?" He nodded and handed her her coat. They went outside and Shadow climbed into a black corvette. "Where's your motorcycle?"

"At home. I thought that a car would be better seeing as it's been raining all week. And also because you're wearing a dress." He said, just as quietly as before.

"I'll see you later Amy!" Called Cream, heading to the X Tornado with Tails.

"Have fun Cream!" Amy replied, waving as Shadow pulled out of the driveway and drove off down the street. There was silence for awhile, Amy supposedly looking out the window. In reality, she was looking at her reflection in the glass, and, occasionally, Shadow's.

"Your dress is very nice." Said Shadow. Amy almost jumped.

"What? Oh, thank you. Cream made it for me." Shadow nodded. Amy fingered the bracelet in her coat pocket, wondering how in the world she would give it to Shadow without feeling embarrassed. The car came to an abrupt stop as a truck cut in front of them. Amy's head almost hit the dashboard, but Shadow's hand gripped her shoulder and pulled her up before it happened. Amy's skin tingled where he'd touched her.

'This is ridiculous,' she thought. 'I never felt this way about Sonic!'

'Then maybe you never really loved him.' Said another part of her brain. She blinked at that idea.

"Are you alright Amy?" He asked.

"Yes thanks." They arrived at Sonic's house without anything else like that happening. The door was open before they'd even reached the stairs.

"Shadow! Ames! How great of you to come! Thanks for picking her up Shadow." Said Sonic. Shadow nodded.

"It was no problem." He said softly, glancing at Amy before going inside. Amy's heart sank. She'd thought he had come to pick her up because there was a chance he liked her, but now she knew that he'd only done it because Sonic asked him. Angrily, she pushed these thoughts out of her head.

"Great dress Amy!" Said Sonic, admiring the roses on the cuffs. "If you didn't buy this, who made it for you?"

"Cream." Sonic whistled.

"She's good."

"Yeah." Amy went into the living room. Rouge and Knuckles were already there. Rouge smiled and they exchanged greetings, when Knuckles didn't, too deep in thought to have noticed Amy's arrival, Rouge elbowed him.

His head whipped around and his mouth opened to snap something at Rouge. But he noticed Amy and guessed why she'd elbowed him. After he had greeted her, he went back to thinking. "I swear, this is the most I've ever seen him think." Said Rouge. Amy giggled.

"Oh come on Rouge."

"Seriously! All that time on the island.... you'd think he'd had enough time to think up there. Maybe he's been hiding the fact that he can think from us before." Said Rouge, giving Knuckles a mock suspicious look. Sonic laughed, he'd come in in time to hear that.

"Hey Red! What do you think about that?" Knuckles jumped.

"What?"

"Never mind." Said Sonic, grinning. He turned on a DVD. "Who wants to watch Monsters vs. Aliens?" They all agreed to watch and it started. Knuckles came in just as the movie started, he appeared surprised at the way it was starting, then frowned and exited as Susan got to the church. Only Amy had noticed him come then go. She put it out of her mind. It didn't mean anything..... right?

***

Shadow stood in the kitchen, rubbing his thumb on a box in his pocket. It wasn't small enough to be holding a ring, he had made sure of that in case Sonic found it. No, it held a bracelet instead. He didn't know about Amy's activities for the past few weeks, but he had been conducting research on her as well. The bracelet in the box had ruby roses and pictures of the gang of course, her parents, and an empty space for a person of her choice.

He didn't really think she'd be in love with him. After all, he'd only seen her chasing after Sonic, he had no reason to think she'd stopped and changed her focus to him. The black hedgehog was quietly drinking some raspberry juice (Sonic had no water at that moment, and none of the other drinks Sonic had appealed to Shadow) when he heard a knock on the door. "Would you get that Shadow?" Called Sonic from the living room. Shadow sighed.

Typical, Sonic would only remember his presence when someone knocked. So he went to open the door after finishing his drink quickly.

***

Cream and Tails finally arrived, and the party really started. Vector had insisted on DJ-ing (he did it way too often for any of their liking). He was terrible at it, but they endured it. It was a holiday after all wasn't it? If not for anyone else, then for them at least. Shadow however, couldn't put up with Vector's "music". He left the room. Amy followed, deciding that it was now or never. Turning a corner, she knocked into him. Shadow spun, an angry look on his face, but it disappeared when he saw Amy. "I'm sorry Shadow!" She said, distressed.

"Don't be." Said Shadow. She turned to go, her courage having deserted her. He caught her wrist. "Wait." She stopped and turned to face him.

"Yes?" He pulled the box out of his pocket and handed it to her. He gestured, showing she was to open it. She did so. Inside she found the bracelet. She gasped and looked at all the pictures, then frowned. "Why is there this space?"

"That's for a picture of someone you like." Said Shadow. He was about to leave now, but this time she caught his wrist. Instead of saying anything, she pulled her bracelet for him out of her pocket and placed it in her hand before turning and fleeing. His bracelet was on her wrist though. Shadow opened his hand and looked at it. He turned it, looking at all the pictures, There hadn't been room for Amy in the picture of Team Rose, so it was only Big, Cream, Cheese, and Chocola (who was at a chao garden that day) in the picture. One rose over was a picture of Amy.

Shadow smiled slightly and looked after Amy. Did this mean that his love for Amy wasn't a bad thing? Did it mean that she might actually like him in return? Beside the rose next to Amy's picture was the one of Maria and Gerald, smiling up at him. You could hardly see Gerald's smile through his mustache, but somehow a small part of it managed to be visible. Created to protect the planet, and now a chocolate covered Rose.

He shook his head, frowning slightly. He kept on thinking of Amy's dress as the 'chocolate dress', not as 'Amy's dress'. That tag applied to her normal red and white one. "Amy Rose, I do believe that this might be the start of a relationship." He said, chuckling as he went back to the living room. He was determined to put up with the so-called music so he could speak to Rose.

**I forgot Valentines day was close, so this was written in the evening on the day, seeing as I didn't remember until the afternoon. . I'm very sorry about that. I hope this story doesn't seem rushed ('cause it wasn't), and I hope you liked it, even though I didn't get the inspiration yesterday at least so I could plan out better dialogue and descriptions and stuff like that.**

**Disclaimer: SEGA owns EVERYTHING. EVERYTHING I TELL YOU!**

**He's upset at the moment 'cause this girl didn't like him. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: NOT TRUE!**

**R&R, and whatever Disclaimer.**


End file.
